Otra vez?
by Yamiko Mitsuki-chan
Summary: Y así fue como comencé de nuevo.. como siempre desde cero... al menos estaré tranquila en este lugar... o no?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chic s que leen esto, espero que alla alguno. Pues como verán soy nueva aquí. Bueno espero que tan siquiera alguien llegue a leer esto :D**  
**

**Titulo**: Otra ves?...

**Autor**: Yamiko-chan

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia fue creada por mi y por mi desquiciada imaginación.

**Parejas**: Sasusaku Naruhina SaiIno etc (a lo largo de la historia se iran integrando otra parejas)

Haruno Sakura una chica de 18 años, ella es inteligente, bonita no solo por su cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos verdes y su peculiar cabello rosa, sino por su espléndido carácter ella no es de esas chicas ególatras que por ser bonitas se creen el centro del universo, no ella era una chica buena y amable aunque su vida no era todo paz y tranquilidad como parece,ella daba su mejor cara a cualquier asunto. Por ello ella era muy reconocida en su colegio, pero como dije su vida no era tan fácil como parecía, cuando era pequeña sus padres se separaron y ella quedó a la custodia de su madre. Se fueron a vivir a Suna para que pudiera estudiar ahí por cuestiones de trabajo de su madre tuvieron que mudarse de Suna a la ciudad de Konoha…

Sakura-chan, te extrañaremos mucho- decía una chica de cabello rubio

Yo también te extrañare Temari-chan- le decía Sakura abrazándola

Después de ella se acercaba un chico de tez blanca, pelirrojo y de ojos azules

Te extrañare…mos mucho Saku- decía aquel chico pelirrojo

Yo también a ti y a todos Gaara-kun- le decía mientras lo abrazaba

Desde que ella llego ahí Gaara se mostraba muy lindo con ella, siempre la ayudaba y se llevaban muy bien Sakura y el eran muy reconocidos en su escuela ellos eran unos de los más inteligentes. Se llevaban perfectamente con él y con su hermana Temari. Temari sabía muy bien que su hermano Gaara estaba enamorado de Sakura pero nunca se lo había dicho y justo ahora era el momento indicado para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Unos días antes Temari le había dicho a Gaara que Sakura le había dicho que se tendría que ir a Konoha por el trabajo de su madre eso lo entristeció mucho, Temari le dijo que era el momento que le dijera lo que sentía por ella.

-FLASH BACK—

Vamos Gaara es el momente de decírselo- decía Temari

No, no puedo-

Se va a ir y no le vas a decir nada de lo que sientes por ella?-

No, pero… ya te dije que aún no-

Entonces cuándo?-

Te he dicho que terminando este semestre iré a Konoha y le diré todo-

-FIN FLASH BACK—

La acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto y se despidieron de ella, su madre se había adelantado al viaje, había tomado hace unos días el avión porque tenía que arreglar unas cosas de su trabajo y Sakura tenía que arreglar unos pendientes en su escuela. Se despidieron de ella y le desearon lo mejor.

Sakura tenía que empezar de nuevo…

Otra vez… Desde "cero" una vez más…

Bueno soy nueva a qui este se prodria decir que es mi primer fic, porque otros que e escrito no los e publicado... bueno pensaran con esto que que onda o bueno eso creo, pues aqui se ve solo a Sakura y Gaara pero la historia apenas comienza, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios Onegai!

Pueden seguir el fic tambien en Facebook

pages/Sasusaku-La-Ley/459785117441021?ref=hl

Subire la continuacion mañana o pasado mañana xD cuidense, comenten visiten-nos en Facebook :D


	2. Capítulo 2 Bienvenidos

**Autor**: Yamiko-chan

**Titulo: Otra ves…?**

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia fue creada por mi y por mi desquiciada imaginación.

**Parejas**: Sasusaku Naruhina SaiIno etc (a lo largo de la historia se iran integrando otra parejas)

Entró al avión, buscó su asiento y cuando lo encontró vio que dos chicas estaban ahí, tomó su lugar y las saludó.

Konnichiwa- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba

Konnichiwa- dijeron las dos chicas

Habían dos chicas en ese lugar una era rubia de tez blanca y ojos azules, mientras que la otra era de tez blanca de unos extraños ojos color perla y cabello morado oscuro y por lo visto era muy timida.

Eres de Konoha?- pregunto la chica rubia

No, me acabo de mudar, yo soy de Suna- le respondió Sakura

Oh! Yo una vez fui de visita a Suna, es un lugar muy lindo-

Si es un lugar muy acogedor, y ustedes? Son de Konoha?-

Si, pero ya tiene tiempo que nos mudamos por el trabajo de nuestros padres, pero ahora regresamos a estudiar- dijo la chica rubia

A bien a estudiar y en qué escuela-

En K.S Konoha High School y tu?-

Sugoi!, yo también, a si yo soy Haruno Sakura-

Yo soy Yamanaka Ino-

Y-yo soy Hyuuga Hinata-

Sakura acababa de conocer a dos chicas que por casualidad iban a ir en la misma escuela que ella… pero ya saben las cosas no pasan solo por casualidad…

Crees que haya cambiado mucho Konoha?- preguntaba Ino a Hinata

N-no no lose-

Pasaron todo el viaje platicando de todo tipo de cosas, Hinata les contó que ella tenía un primo que viví en Konoha y estaba feliz porque lo iba a volver a ver.

Se pusieron de acuerdo, que para el día siguiente se vieran en el centro comercial de Konoha para enseñarle el lugar a Sakura y también recordarlo, para pasar un rato agradable.

El avión aterrizó y salieron del aeropuerto.

Sugoi! Este lugar es realmente lindo-

Woo… este lugar a cambiado mucho-

T-tienes razón a cambiado m-mucho-

Se despidieron y se recordaron para su salida de mañana, se dieron sus números de sus celulares y alguna otra cosa para poder comunicarse.

Nos vemos mañana-

Sayonara-

Sayoo..!-

Bien aqui les dejo el capitulo 2 :D si tranquilos la historia va avanzando poco a poco... que tal les ha gustado? Espero que sii :3 ya saben visitenos en facebook pages/Sasusaku-La-Ley/459785117441021?ref=hl les traere la continuacion la proxima semana o talves antes :D

ya saben duerman tarde,

coman chocolate y todo tipo de dulces...

y FELIZ MES SASUSAKU! xD


	3. Capítulo 3 Cusiosidad

**Autor**: Yamiko-chan

**Titulo: Otra ves…?**

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia fue creada por mi y por mi desquiciada imaginación.

**Parejas**: Sasusaku Naruhina SaiIno etc (a lo largo de la historia se iran integrando otra parejas)

Sakura iba caminando con sus maleta, con un papal en la mano, buscando la dirección que ahora sería su nueva casa.

Etto… creo que es por aquí- decía mientras daba vuelta en una cale

Bien, aquí es- dijo mientras se paraba en frente de la puerta

La casa no era grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Abrió la puerta con la llave que le dio su madre y entro a su nueva casa. La casa era realmente bonita recorrio todo el lugar, la sala, el comedor, las habitaciones, la cocina todo era asombroso. En una de las puerta de las habitaciones venia en un colgante su nombre, obviamente esa era su habitación, entró y la vio… era genial tenía todo lo que le gustaba, una cama grande y cómoda, una gran pantalla plana, una consola de videojuegos, su laptop, todo, era genial.

Kirei!- exclamó Sakura al ver tan anhelada habitación

Además de eso tenía una gran ventana con una increíble vista. Desempacó sus cosas, terminó de desempacar, y se fue a dar un baño para después ponerse la pijama e irse a dormir.

Su okaasan le había dicho que tendría que salir, que cuando llegara lo más probable era que no la viera en casa y claro así fue…

Okaasan no llego… hum ya me acostumbre- dijo Sakura acostándose en su cama y quedando profundamente dormida

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Se despertó a las 8:00 am, se sentó en la esquina de su cama, después bajo a prepararse algo de desayunar, bajo a la cocina y vio una nota

Sakura espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje lamento no poder estar contigo, pero ya sabe el trabajo no me lo permite, intentaré llegar a cenar espero que te haya gustado la casa, instálate y después te recompensare por los día que no he podido estar contigo

Te quiere Kaori-

Debajo de la nota tenía su desayuno preparado y un sobre con efectivo

Sakura entendía que su okaasan no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella por su trabajo y también por eso siempre se tenían que mudar, pero sabía que lo hacía para poder salir adelante, desde que su otosan las dejó su okasan se la pasa trabajando, pero es por su bien, para que sigan adelante, por eso y más ella quiere a su okasan aunque estén distantes.

Bien, de todos modos es Kaori- dijo Sakura sentándose para comer lo que su okaasan le había preparado antes de irse

Con ese dinero era suficiente para comprar sus cosas para la escuela y también para poder divertirse.

Terminó de desayunar y se fue a prepararse para después ir con Ino y Hinata. Subió a su habitación y se fue a bañar. Terminó de bañarse y comenzó a vestirse.

¿Cómo me vestiré? Mmm….- decía mientras veía su ropa

Debería ir cómoda, nada formal, hace calor así que algo fresco-

Tomó un short negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca, se secó su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo, siempre lo dejaba suelto y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Se puso la ropa que había elegido seguido de unos zapatos de piso. Se puso algo de maquillaje no mucho pues ella no acostumbraba a ponerse, solo un poco de brillo en los labios y unas sombras que resaltaban sus hermosos orbes verdes.

Esperó a que fuera media hora antes de la hora acordada con las chicas, pues como no conocía bien el lugar, tenía que buscarlo y no perderse.

30 minutos para la 1:00- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba las llaves de su casa y su celular

Salió de su casa para dirigirse al centro comercial.

**_Que le esperara a Sakura en el centro comercial?_**

**_Tendra SasuSaku?_**

**_Tendre mas inspiracion para seguirle?_**

**_No dejan review? no hay historia :p_**

**_entre mas review mas rapido :3 wuajajaja_**

**_Ok los recompensare porque no había subido la historia_**

**_Bueno chicos eso el tercer capitulo *O* wuhuuu! xD_**

**_y eso es todo_**


	4. Capítulo 4 Perdidos y encontrados

**Autor**: Yamiko-chan

**Título: Otra vez…?**

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia fue creada por mi.

**Parejas**: Sasusaku Naruhina SaiIno etc (a lo largo de la historia se iran integrando otra parejas)

**Capitulo 4: Perdidos y encontrados**

Llego a la entrada del lugar

¡Por Kami! ¡Este lugar es enorme! Seguramente me perderé- dijo Sakura al ver aquel enorme lugar

El lugar era enorme había tiendas por todos lados y claro como era de esperarse había mucha gente.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente buscando aquel lugar donde quedó de verse con las chicas.

Bien, creo que es aquí- dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de un café

Entró y buscó por todas las mesas a Hinata e Ino, en una de las mesas de la ventana vio a Hinata sentada, fue a donde se encontraba esta.

Konnichiwa Hina-chan-

K-Konnichiwa S-Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata con su típica voz tímida

Gomen, te hice esperar mucho?-

No, está bien n-no te preocupes, de todos modos eres nueva aquí-

Si, tienes razón, Ino-chan aún no ha llegado?-

N-no aún no-

Hinata vestía un pescador (pantalón corto por debajo de las rodillas) morado y una blusa de manga corta blanca.

Te vez muy bien Hna-chan- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

G-Gracias, t-tu también te vez bien Sakura-chan- contestó Hinata con un leve sonrojo

Después de unos minutos se vio entrar a Ino al lugar.

Vestía una blusa negra, con una falda por arriba de la rodilla azul, entraba con su gran sonrisa conquistadora.

¡Konnichiwa!- dijo Ino sentándose con las chicas

Lamento la demora, es que me perdí por unas tiendas- dijo riéndose Ino- Bueno tomemos un café, y luego vamos a que conozcas el lugar Saku-

Bien- dijeron todas llamando al mesero para pedir su orden

**-EN ALGUN OTRA PARTE DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL—**

Teme! Estas seguro que es por aquí?- decía un chico rubio

Cállate dobe y camina- decía el otro chico a su lado

De seguro ya nos perdimos- decía el otro chico con una sonrisa

Lo vez ¡Teme! No sabes a donde vamos-

Hmnp- "dijo" aquel chico- Lo ven aquí es- decía mientras se paraba en frente de una tienda

¡OH! Si llegamos-ttebayo-

Hmnp… vamos-

Les ganaré-

Los tres chicos entraron a la gran _**"Game House" **_el nuevo lugar que había abierto el centro comercial.

**-EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL CON LAS CHICAS—**

Chicas, iré a ver algo, las veo luego- dijo Ino mientras se perdía entre la gente

Ya había pasado un buen rato, desde que se había ido Ino y…

Hina vamos a buscar a Ino creo que ya se tardo

S-si, vamos-

Comenzaron a caminar cuando se escuchó a alguien hablar por el alta voz –¡50% de descuento…- solo escucharon eso cuando una gran manada de gente se aproximaba. Llegaba gente de todos los pasillos, de las tiendas, el lugar quedó repleto de gente, a Sakura la arrastraron del otro lado del centro comercial y a Hinata del lado opuesto.

Las chicas se separaron-

¡Shannaro! Como llegue hasta aquí?!-

Y Hinata…

¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está S-sakura-chan?

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar por el lugar.

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

¡Hey! Teme no hagas trampa!- exclamaba el rubio

Yo no eh echo trampa dobe, tu no sabes jugar-

Eres un tramposo, tengo sed voy por una soda, quieren una?-

El perdedor invita- dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa burlona

Yo no perdí! Solo porque soy buena gente se las invitaré, ten Sai te toca- dijo después de irse corriendo

Tengo que hacer algo-dio Sai

¿Qué acaso tienes miedo de perder?- dijo el azabache

No, yo te ganaría fácilmente, pero tengo que hacer algo- dijo mientras se iba caminando tranquilamente con su típica sonrisa

Tsk! Ese tipo…- dijo el azabache

Mientras tanto Sakura…

Sakura caminaba viendo las tiendas y buscando a sus amigas. Cuando vio la _**"Game House"**_, ella era buena para muchas cosas y los videojuegos era una de esas cosas.

Cuando los ojos de Sakura vieron aquel lugar, de sus ojos salió una gran luz y sin dudar ni un segundo entro al lugar…

**O si aqui viene lo bueno :D, y hasta aqui lo dejo wuahahah soy mala xD**

**Gomen, no eh podido subir la continuacion pero aqui esta :3, Arigato Gozaimasu, Gracias por sus alertas**

**Si me dieran reviews me sentiría mas feliz :´3 Pero bueno ya entraron muchos a clases verdad, yo entro este lunes :´( que horror**

**Pero bueno otra vez a lo de siempre xD**

**Esperen la continuación que esta en proceso !**

**Y eso es todo Yamiko-chan fuera! *O*/ Sayonara**


End file.
